


Undercover

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Historical Dress, Sex Club, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charcoal of Root and Shaw undercover at a historical dress sex club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).



[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/100335098965) / [LJ]() / [ao3]() / [deviantart](http://miserychic.deviantart.com/art/Undercover-489244777)


End file.
